CORE A: Administration The Administrative CORE A will oversee all administrative and scientific activities of the UPCI Skin Cancer SPORE. Its responsibilities include the coordination of the internal scientific and clinical conduct and all financial, regulatory, and informatics components of the research that is planned and in progress. CORE A will be responsible for internal and external communications regarding the weekly clinical-pathology conferences of the SPORE investigators, and alternate-weekly clinical-scientific reviews of all protocols of investigation for the SPORE, as well as the monthly data safety reviews. The Administrative CORE will oversee the clinical coordination, data management, and research tumor registry database that serves as annotation of all tissue bank specimens of the protocol-driven Immunological Monitoring and Cellular Products Laboratory Tissue Bank (CORE C), and the overarching Pathology Tissue Bank (CORE B) of this SPORE. The Administrative CORE will be responsible for all communications with the external and internal Scientific Advisory Boards, and NCI personnel. It will submit all reports upon SPORE activities, and coordinate an annual retreat for the SPORE investigators, as well as the travel of SPORE investigators to the annual NCI-sponsored SPORE meeting. The Administrative CORE will fund travel of selected investigators to present their research results at scientific conferences, and assist investigators in the preparation and submission of manuscripts for publication, maintaining the informatics associated with this SPORE, including an annotated database expanded out of the tumor registry and linked to the protocolbased and CORE B Tissue Bank resource, that include more than 7000 patients with melanoma and several thousand tissue specimens collected upon protocols of investigation over the past 20 years. CORE A will maintain a computerized library of pertinent references of the investigators, and will coordinate activities of the SPORE in relation to the UPCI and with the relevant Departmental Chairs responsible for this Interdisciplinary Program to facilitate the research productivity and complementarities, and synergy within the institution an in relation to the other skin SPOREs and the UPCI, and Cooperative Groups. The Administrative CORE will interact with the Patient Representatives, and communicate with the NCI Program Office, to ensure that the SPORE guidelines are adhered to and that the mandate for translational research is accomplished efficiently and in a timely manner.